The Mirror That Didn't Break
by tangledrapunzel12
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would've happened if Gothel hadn't broken that mirror and Eugene was unable to cut Rapunzel's hair? Well I did. So please read and enjoy! Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried as she ran over to the dying man on her floor.

She examined his wound and saw the extent of the injury.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-Everything is going to be okay in a moment," she said as she began to place her hair on his blood covered vest.

"No Rapunzel!" Eugene said protesting. He loved this girl and he was not about to let her heal him. He had been alive for 26 years and was able to do whatever he pleased. Rapunzel however, didn't have the same luck.

"I promise, you have to trust me."

"-No, I can't let you do this." Eugene cried.

"And I can't let you die," Rapunzel said looking into his beautiful hazel eyes which she knew she could never see again.

"But if you do this, YOU will die." Eugene trying to do everything in his power to save her. Rapunzel however, understood this.

"Shhh. Hey, it's gonna be alright," Rapunzel said in the softest tone

"Rapunzel, wait." Eugene croaked. He leaned towards her with all of his strength and kissed her. It was soft, yet beautiful. It was like in that one moment everything was perfect... but it wasn't. She gave him a soft gentle smile and began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine.." She tried to sing as slowly as she possibly could.

It seemed like she had been singing for a lifetime, yet it also seemed to have gone by so quickly. That was it They were just staring into each other's eyes for the last time. Their moment was cut short when Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's arm and began pulling her away. Eugene was screaming out her name, but Gothel didn't even seem to care.

"RAPUNZEL WAIT!" He yelled one last time. Gothel gave him a deathly glare.

"Rapunzel, you were my new dream." He cried.

She let out a little laugh. "And you were mine."

"Enough of this! Say goodbye Rapunzel. This is all your fault anyway." Gothel scolded as she began to pull her down the stairwell.

"Goodbye Eugene," Rapunzel said with the softest of tones you could barely hear her. With that Gothel slammed down the tile, and that was it. They were gone.

_AN- Thanks for reading! I should have another chapter out by the 1st! PLease review!


	2. Chapter 2 Rapunzel POV

The stairs led me down a dark hall. How could I have lived in that tower for 18 years never finding that!? The woman I had called mother all my life was dragging me by my arm towards who knows where. I didn't put up a fight. I couldn't, I promised. Besides even if I wanted to I couldn't I was too weak. Moth-Gothe-no wait...Mother, grabbed my arm and yanked it and claimed I was walking to slowly. It hurt, no, it felt like it was on fire. I let out a little shriek of pain. And...it looked like...she almost...smiled? She enjoyed it. She actually enjoyed giving me pain. How could she? I thought it may have been a one time occurrence, but boy was I wrong. We approached a rather grim looking door. The last thing I remember was ... that woman hitting me with something.

I woke up in an incredibly dark room. My vision was blurred all I could make out was the puddle of red surrounding me. I didn't realize it was my own blood. Before I could figure out where I was and how to get out, I heard footsteps approaching down metal stairs. It was her. I looked down at the crimson puddle on the cold tile.

"Well, what are you waiting for! We just arrived and you already manage to make a mess of the place. Clean this up immediately Rapunzel." Gothel screamed.

"I don't want to." I cried.

"Rapunzel! Unless you don't wish to be fed then you will do as I say!" Gothel screamed as she slapped me.

"I just want to be with Eugene." I whispered in such a soft tone I didn't expect her to even hear me. She NEVER called me Rapunzel. Only when she was mad. I had always been Flower. Well that changed.

"I could've sworn you told me you would do as I said. _Promised_ infact."

With that she just threw a rag at me and left. I heard her walk up those steps again and slam a door shut. I was broken, physically and mentally. I was chained against the wall. Much like Eugene was when I left.

_Eugene_. I thought of everything about him. From his voice, to his eyes, to the way he made me feel like I was floating. That was gone now. At least I knew he was safe. That was all I cared about. Until the day I die I will not stop loving him, and someday...I know I will find him. It wasn't the end. I loved him, and he loved me. He would somehow rescue me and we would be together. Forever. Just like I wanted.

AN: _Okay soooo that actually caused me physical pain to hurt Punzie... (cries in corner) Oh well, sorry it took a few days longer then expected! I kept changing it. I'll try to have another chapter out by Saturday! It might be from Eugenes POV...or Rapunzel's again I can't decide. Well Ta-ta I'll upload another chapter in a bit my flowers...(ha...ya see what I did there...yea...)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design. Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine."

No, I wasn't singing to heal all the cuts and bruises Mother gave me. I was singing to heal my broken heart. I hated that stupid song. It was the song I sang every day to _her._

Yet, there I was singing it to comfort myself. Maybe because it was the song that saved Eugene.

It made me think of him. That's all I did. All I could do really. I was so alone.

Where was Pascal? Was he with Eugene? How was Eugene? Had he escaped those chains yet? Of course he had. He was a thief. I wonder if he's thinking of me?

I heard the horrible clanking of those stairs again. She came down. It had been what seemed like days since I'd seen her. That meant it had been days since I sang to her. Except this time she brought me food. I didn't remember the last time I'd eaten. Or slept for that matter. I couldn't even tell how many days had gone by.

She made me sing that song to her again. This time I sang it with no emotion just coldly. She didn't seem to care though. All she really cared about was her youth. I bet the only reason she brought me food was so she wouldn't lose her precious flower.

"What a good girl," Gothel cooed as she patted me on the head. "Now clean this room up. It's filthy." She threw me a rag and then freed me from my chains for the first time.

She didn't say anything else as she left. As soon as I heard the door shut I stood up rather excited that I could finally be free of those chains. I fell over as soon as I stood. I was so weak I thought I heard something crack as I fell down.

I looked at my bland piece of bread and began to eat it. I knew I had to or else she would hurt me again. I couldn't handle it. Seeing the pleasure in her eyes as she heard my cries begging her to stop. Besides I promised, and when I promise something I never ever break that promise, _ever_.

I found myself humming a little tune mindlessly while cleaning. I didn't think anything of it until I realized I was singing "I See The Light." With that I once again broke down. Thinking of how in that one moment under the lanterns everything was perfect. But then that moment ended. I thought Eugene had left me. I thought the world truly was dark, and selfish, and cruel. When it seemed more like I would use those words to describe Mother.

I lost it. I cried about everything.

I cried for Eugene.

I cried for Pascal.

I cried for the world I would never get a chance to know.

And eventually I cried myself to sleep.

I had pointless hope that when I woke up everything would be perfect, but it wasn't. My life is far from fairy tale. I was wrong about everything. The one person I trusted with my life is the one who betrayed me. Who knows. Maybe that is how the real world is. It's not like I'll ever get to know.

_ AN: AWWWWWW I BROKE MY OWN HEART! WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M GOTHEL! Well, this isn't what I intended for this chapter at all. It just kinda came. Sorry it's a little short! I'll get on with the story in the next chapter. It'll be about what Eugene is doing. A HUGE thank you to all that favorited, followed, and reviewed! It really just makes my day! I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I try my hardest! Thanks again! I'll have more out next Saturday!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Terribly sorry that this took a little later then expected. I just moved and had no internet for several days. (Much to my dismay!) However, I am back! Buuuuuuuuuut...Unfortunately you're all gonna hate me for this chapter because..erm..uh...well...you'll see...**_

** Disclaimer-The only thing I own here is what seems to be a really depressing imagination.**

No, no. This wasn't happening. Not to me. Not to her. She was just here. Am I dreaming? Maybe she has a plan. No, she can't. She promised. Why was she so sweet? That woman imprisoned her in a tower for her whole life and tried to kill me. Yet, she still was so obedient. That makes her sound like a pet. Which Gothel treated her like.

I could've sworn I heard a crash coming from underneath me somewhere. Was it Rapunzel? Was she hurt? No no no no no. How could anyone hurt such a sweet and innocent girl. There had to be some reason, and not just her hair. There was something about her that Gothel had to keep hidden.

I can't just sit here. Rapunzel is in danger. I need to get to her. Now! I was still in those chains though. How the hell was I meant to get out of those. How pathetic is that, a thief that can't pick a lock.

I looked down at my foot. A key was laying there. A key that wasn't there 5 seconds ago. I felt as confused as I did when I first met Rapunzel. I looked back down and saw a familiar little reptile sitting on my knee.

"Pascal!" I yelled. I never thought I would be so happy to see the frog (lizard... No chameleon...whatever he was.) He let out a little squeak. He had turned a dark blue. I took the key he gave me and unlocked the chains. God, I was so relieved to be able to move around. (It's not very appealing to lie in a puddle of your own blood.)

Shuddering at the sight I ran to the tile that Rapunzel had disappeared into. As I lifted it I noticed what seemed like a long plummet. That woman, there must have been a ladder there, and when she took Rapunzel down there she moved it.

That damn woman. How am I supposed to get to her? Gothel just practically kidnapped her, and there was no way I could find her. No, I had escaped death...twice...to be with Rapunzel. I wasn't letting her get away from me again. I am going to find her. I won't ever stop until the day I die. She is my new dream, and she always will be.

I heard a familiar neigh come from below. Max! He must have seen them! He knew where they went! Wherever that ladder led to almost certainly led outside. When they left Max would have seen them and followed them!

I grabbed my two arrows and climbed down that wicked tower as fast as I could. The sooner the better. I expected to get to the bottom and find Max ready to lead me to my dream. However, that was not the sight I was greeted with.

Maximus laid on the cold wet ground, _dead_.

"NO!" GOD, WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING! MY ONLY HOPE. Max was the only piece of hope I had of finding Rapunzel. Now he's lying lifelessly with eyes peacefully shut. I knew just who did it too. That witch. God. She was so much smarter then I realized. When I find her I will make sure she pays.

I screamed. It did me no good. I hated everything at that moment. My life was a living hell. Everything happy in my life died when I was three. That fire destroyed everything I ever knew. Including my family. The first good thing that came of my life was Rapunzel. Now look. She's gone like everything else happy.

_"I give up,"_ at least, I did for that split second. That was, until I saw the trail of muddy footprints.

_**PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME**_**. I'M SOOO SORRY! REALLY...I JUST...I HAD TO IT'S THE ONLY WAY THE PLOT WOULD WORK! SO IF ANYONE WANTS ME I'LL BE BATHING IN ACID! SORRRRYYYYY! I tried to give it a better ending! I know it's a little short too...okay so it's REALLY short. I don't even like this chapter...but the next chapter will be better and looooong! Well, I'll try to have it out by next week...That is if y'all don't hate me too much by then! **


End file.
